Feuilles de choux
by minifantome
Summary: Critique acerbe de la société magique par la grande Rita Skeeter, petites annonces pas si communes, potins dévastateurs, publicités aguicheuses, communiqués angoissés du ministère... Qui a dit qu'on n'apprenait rien en lisant le journal ? TOME 3
1. Tome 1

**Tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense c'est que l'imagination, ça ne se contrôle pas. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>L'AVENIR DE LA SOCIÉTÉ SORCIÈRE EST INCERTAIN : LA JEUNESSE EST-ELLE EN PLEINE DÉVIANCE ?<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les choses ont changé, écrit votre dévouée Rita Skeeter. Il semblerait que les mœurs des jeunes personnes soient de plus en plus dissolues. Influence de la mort qui a régné autour d'eux pendant des années ? Prise de feuille d'asphodèle en quantité non recommandable ? Personne ne le sait. Cependant, votre envoyée spéciale, toujours en quête d'informations retentissantes et inédites pour vous satisfaire, s'est plongée dans l'univers fastidieux de la jeunesse et en est ressortie avec une conclusion des plus étonnantes : c'est la liberté totale. Monsieur Londubat, élève à Poudlard en même temps que le célèbre Harry Potter, déclare _« je n'ai jamais osé parler à Luna de sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Aujourd'hui, je sais que je peux le faire parce qu'il faut vivre._ »

Vivre oui, mais comment ? C'est ce qu'à cherché à savoir votre envoyée spéciale. De longues recherches l'ont amenée à faire des découvertes surprenantes… Harry Potter entretient des relations intimes avec Pansy Parkinson comme l'indique la photo située en page 8. Par ailleurs, Hermione Granger serait enceinte de Ronald Weasley à dix neuf ans à peine, comme le montre l'image en page 10. Monsieur Malefoy, grand rescapé de la guerre et contemporain de ces jeunes gens nous donne son opinion : _« J'ai toujours soupçonné Potter d'être totalement dépravé. Nous en avons maintenant la preuve. Je regrette simplement que Pansy n'ait pas choisit un meilleur parti. Quand à Granger, j'ai toujours su qu'elle se ferait engrosser par un homme tel que Weasley. Dommage qu'elle n'y ait pas réfléchit à deux fois. Ses enfants seront roux. _»

De telles conclusions nous amènent donc à nous interroger sur l'effarante réalité de la jeunesse : sauveurs ou libertins ?

* * *

><p><em>Sorcière inexpérimentée cherche maître des potions pour apprendre à faire des potions dangereuses.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nettoyez votre baguette magique avec le lustrant brillebois !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE<strong>

Suite à la demande expresse de Monsieur Potter, notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter est contrainte de présenter ses excuses. En effet, l'information concernant une éventuelle relation entre Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Parkinson s'avère erronée. Le baiser échangé par les deux protagonistes sur la photo de notre numéro précédent a été pris lorsque Mademoiselle Parkinson remerciait Monsieur Potter d'une bise pour son cadeau d'anniversaire, et non lorsqu'elle l'embrassait fougueusement alors qu'il venait de lui offrir une bague de fiançailles comme le suggère la description de la photo.

* * *

><p><em>Sympathique secrétaire de Gringott cherche jeune femme pour soupeser ses pièces en or.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE<strong>

Suite à la demande expresse de Mademoiselle Granger, notre envoyé spéciale Rita Skeeter est contrainte de présenter ses excuses. En effet, il s'avère que Mademoiselle Granger n'est pas enceinte. La photographie située dans l'un de nos numéros, qui semble sous entendre que notre jeune héroïne de guerre en est à son troisième mois de grossesse représente en fait la légère prise de poids de Mademoiselle Granger depuis la fin de la guerre.

* * *

><p><strong>Le nettoyant de la mère grattesec : un coup de baguette et tout est net !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DRAGO MALEFOY ÉLU SOURIRE LE PLUS CHARMEUR DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO.<strong>

Comment d'habitude, le micro-chemin de traverse nous permet de recueillir les opinions des femmes… Parce que dans sorcière hebdo, ce sont les femmes qui décident !

_**Luna L., 18 ans**_ : Drago… C'est le grand brun qui était batteur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle ? Oui, il est très séduisant.

_**Pansy P., 20 ans**_ : Draginouchet est l'homme le plus sexy que je connaisse. N'importe qui peut tomber dans ses bras. Il est sublime. Extraordinaire. Intelligent. Bref. Son sourire reflète l'amour qu'il me porte, j'en suis certaine !

_**Hermione G., 19 ans**_ : Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ? Il doit y avoir une erreur. Les fouines ne savent pas sourire.

_**Padma P., 19 ans**_ : Drago Malefoy ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il est charmeur. Je peux même vous dire qu'une nuit avec lui, c'est juste une nuit.

_**Molly W., 42 ans**_ : Ce garçon est certes charmeur, mais à mes yeux personne ne peut égaler Gilderoy Lockart.

* * *

><p><strong>LE MARIAGE DE DRAGO MALEFOY ET D'ASTORIA GREENGRASS : CÉLÉBRITÉS, RICHESSE ET MAGIE.<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter a été contactée ce matin par Monsieur Malefoy lui-même, qui tenait à ce que la nouvelle soit annoncée par notre journal. Ses fiançailles avec Mademoiselle Greengrass se concrétisent et il semblerait que le mariage soit pour bientôt : « _Astoria et moi sommes très heureux de vous annoncer cette nouvelle. _» A-t-il déclaré.

Les réactions sont mitigées du coté de nos lecteurs. « _Je suis tellement heureuse, _nous explique la mère de Drago, Narcissa, _mon fils est promis à un mariage des plus prestigieux, je sais qu'il sera bien avec cette femme._ » Hermione Granger, interrogée rapidement, nous montre qu'hélas, les femmes dont l'apparence n'est pas flatteuse sont toujours plus enclines que les autres à la jalousie : _« Malefoy se marie ? Et bien, sa femme a du mouron à se faire. Je sais qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Quel dommage. S'il épousait une femme qu'il aime, il serait sans doute bien plus épanoui. _» Parvati Patil, jeune condisciple de Mademoiselle Granger du temps de Poudlard n'est cependant pas du même avis : « _Ça va être le mariage le plus sexy de l'année !_ » Nous dévoile-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA PUISSANCE INTERNATIONALE<strong>

Le concours de lancer de Gnome est officiellement ouvert. Les inscriptions peuvent se faire dès maintenant par hibou, auprès de Monsieur Boutentrain, au ministère.

* * *

><p><strong>GINNY WEASLEY ÉLUE SORCIÈRE LA PLUS SEXY PAR LE JOURNAL DE L'ATTRAPEUR<strong>

Mademoiselle Weasley a accepté le titre mais a refusé de poser en sous vêtements pour le magazine. Avis et opinion de nos lecteurs les plus endurcis…

_**Georges W., ancien batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor**_ : Inutile d'insister je ne me prononcerais PAS sur le potentiel sexuel de ma petite sœur.

_**Harry P., ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor**_: Qui a voté ? Je veux des noms.

_**Drago M., ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard**_ : Weasley est certes mignonne, mais de là à dire sexy… Je préfère les femmes avec des rondeurs, voyez-vous.

* * *

><p><em>Vend dragonneau à pics luminescents à prix bas. Contacter Rubeus Hagrid à Poudlard<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Hermione Granger** dément l'idée selon laquelle elle aurait elle-même demandé à Monsieur Malefoy à être l'organisatrice de son mariage : « _Monsieur Malefoy m'a contactée parce que je suis la plus compétente pour ce travail. J'ai accepté pour une raison simple. Par professionnalisme, il faut savoir mettre sa rancœur de coté._ »

_**Entreprise mariages dorés, Lovegood-Granger. 36, rue de l'épine du dragon qui pique, chemin de traverse.**_

**Ronald Weasley** obtient officiellement la moitié des parts de la boutique « farces pour sorciers facétieux ». « _C'est un honneur pour moi de perpétuer cette entreprise et d'aider mon frère, ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de Fred._»

_**Farces pour sorciers facétieux, Weasley et Cie. 35, rue de l'épine du dragon qui pique, chemin de traverse.**_

**Kingsley Shacklebolt** a été découvert en train d'utiliser une pince à épiler, sorte d'outils barbare inventé par les moldus pour ôter les poils qui sont en trop sur leur corps. Lorsqu'il a été interrogé sur cette pratique, il a expliqué : « _Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en servir sur ma secrétaire comme elle a semblé le croire, mais sur mes sourcils._ »

* * *

><p><em>Envie de changement ? Habillez-vous chez sorcière sexy, la ligne inédite de Millicent Bulstrode.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA SÉCURITÉ AÉRIENNE<br>**

Attention aux pluies verglaçantes, les balais deviennent glissants. Pour éviter les chûtes intempestives, munissez-vous de gants grippant en peau de dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>IMAGES EN AVANT PREMIÈRE : DÉCOUVERTE D'UN MARIAGE PRINCIER<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Le mariage de Mademoiselle Greengrass et de Monsieur Malefoy promet d'être spectaculaire, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter. Les images que vous trouverez dans les pages suivantes montrent bien que, malgré son physique ingrat, Mademoiselle Granger a un goût tout particulier pour les décorations.

Le chapiteau auto-déployable est, par exemple, d'une praticité exemplaire chose mise en avant par Madame Narcissa Malefoy, mère du futur marié : « _Cet objet est extrêmement pratique ! Si l'on en croit Hermione Granger, il se mettra en place en cas de pluie de crapaud ou même de neige. Je suis cependant persuadée que cette cérémonie se passera au mieux._ » Drago Malefoy s'exprime à son tour. Il semble très satisfait du travail de son employée : « _Le travail de Mademoiselle Granger est exceptionnel. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle ferait une telle chose. Notre mariage s'annonce palpitant._ »

* * *

><p><strong>Et si vous ne faisiez plus d'erreur ? Écrivez à Madame Trelawney et découvrez où et comment vous aller mourir !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Ginny Weasley** et Harry Potter sont officiellement fiancés : « _Harry et moi, c'est depuis toujours, un point c'est tout. _»

**Hermione Granger** ne dément plus sa grossesse mais refuse de nous donner le nom du père. « _Notre relation n'est pas encore prête à éclater au grand jour. D'ici là, je vais devoir me trouver une assistante pour le mariage Malefoy, car je commence à fatiguer. _»

Pour proposer ses services : **_entreprise mariages dorés, Lovegood-Granger. 36, rue de l'épine du dragon qui pique, chemin de traverse._**

**Astoria Greengrass** ne rentre plus dans sa robe de mariage : « _C'est une catastrophe. J'ai mangé une patacitrouille de trop. Heureusement que Mademoiselle Granger est là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle._ »

**Percy Weasley** est père de son deuxième enfant : « _Bilius est un petit garçon remarquable. Je suis certain qu'il réussira très bien dans la vie._ »

* * *

><p><em>Achète machine à laver dans quelque état qu'elle soit. <em>_Contacter Arthur Weasley, le terrier._

* * *

><p><strong>Marre du mauvais temps ? Achetez un micro-climat chez smile et compagnie!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA SANTE MAGIQUE<strong>

Ne buvez pas avant de transplaner. Nous vous rappelons que des erreurs de ce genre peuvent couter une oreille ou un doigt par désartibulation. Soyez prudents.

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE GRANGER NOUS PARLE DU RETARD DANS LA CÉLÉBRATION DU MARIAGE MALEFOY<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

L'œil vif mais presque torve, Mademoiselle Granger semble encore très amoureuse de Monsieur Potter, et c'est sans doute le cœur brisé qu'elle parle d'un mariage qui n'est pas le sien.

« Le _mariage Malefoy est sans doute le plus prestigieux que j'aurais à mettre en place, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il va être repoussé de deux mois. L'organisation doit être parfaite. Les ragots selon lesquels une tension serait apparue entre les futurs mariés sont complètement infondés. J'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas compte._ »

Pour voir des photos de la pièce montée et des mariés mécaniques à poser le sur gâteau, lire en page 8.

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE GRANGER ÉLUE MEILLEURE MAMAN DE SORCIERE HEBDO<strong>

Hommes et femmes, exprimez-vous !

**Ginny W., 18 ans** : L'année prochaine, je prétendrais à ce titre.

**Drago M., 20 ans**: Comment pouvez-vous élire cette femme alors que l'enfant qu'elle porte est encore dans son ventre ? Ça n'a absolument aucun sens.

**Molly W., 42 ans** : Les enfants grandissent, mais c'est toujours étrange de s'en rendre compte.

**Harry P., 19 ans** : Je suis certain d'Hermione fera la meilleure mère qu'il existera jamais. Après Ginny bien entendu.

* * *

><p><em>Et si vous lui faisiez plaisir ? Il suffit d'un coup de baguette pour que les vêtements s'essorent d'eux-mêmes, pensez-y !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTÈRE DES AURORS<strong>

De nombreux entraînements ont eu lieu ces derniers temps pour parfaire le niveau de camouflage de nos nouvelles recrues. Veuillez nous excuser pour les transformations en cochon d'inde, hamster et lapins occasionnées par les sorts perdus.

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Drago Malefoy** dément l'idée selon laquelle il aurait une maîtresse : « _Mes nombreux déplacements sont uniquement dus à mon travail d'auror. Aucune dérive ne peut être autorisée dans ce type de métier._ »

**Luna Lovegood** emménage avec Neville Londubat : « _Je suis tellement heureuse… Il m'a promis que je pourrais planter des radis dans son jardin ! _»

**Seamus Finnigan et Pénélope Deauclair **ont une relation extra-conjugale l'un avec l'autre. Il semblerait que le petit Bilius Weasley ne soit pas roux.

* * *

><p><em>Sorcier expérimenté souhaite rencontrer femme d'âge mur maîtrisant la métamorphose. Contacter Severus Rogue, Poudlard.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DES COMPLICATIONS DANS LA GROSSESSE D'HERMIONE GRANGER : LE MARIAGE TOMBE A L'EAU ?<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter._

Hermione Granger est arrivée tôt ce matin à Sainte Mangouste, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter, dépêchée sur les lieux. Malheureusement, l'accès des journalistes à un scoop de cette envergure a été interdit par l'hôpital.

Toujours en quête d'une information inédite pour ses lecteurs, Rita Skeeter a tout de même trouvé une faille dans l'organisation de l'hôpital et a réussi à s'entretenir avec Monsieur Malefoy, qui se trouvait au chevet de la malade : « _Notre mariage est reporté aussi longtemps que mademoiselle Granger sera dans cet état. Sans elle, nous ne pouvons mener à bien notre cérémonie. Les ragots que vous avez pu entendre sur une prétendue relation amicale entre Mademoiselle Granger et moi sont faux, bien entendu. Je reste à ses cotés uniquement pour prendre des dispositions vis-à-vis du mariage._ »

* * *

><p><em>Femme maîtrisant métamorphose cherche maître des potions pour embaumer sa maison. Contacter Minerva Mac Gonagall, Poudlard.<em>

* * *

><p>145 000 copies de la baguette de Monsieur Potter ont été vendues ces six derniers mois.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Hermione Granger** est sortie de l'hôpital ce matin : « _Ma fille est hors de danger. Les médecins m'ont confirmé que je pourrais continuer à organiser le mariage Malefoy si je me ménage. C'est une très bonne nouvelle._ »

**Severus Rogue et Minerva Mac Gonagall** sont fiancés. « _J'ai de l'attirance pour cet homme depuis des années. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin sauté le pas avec lui._ »

**Lavande Brown et Ronald Weasley** attendent la venue d'un petit garçon. « _Je suis tellement heureuse, ma grossesse est tout à fait dans les temps ! Je serais disponible pour le mariage de Malefoy et Greengrass !_ »

* * *

><p><strong>UNE PLUIE DE HIBOU POUR LES FAIRE-PART DE MARIAGE<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Hier, une centaine de hiboux ont survolé l'Angleterre dans le but d'apporter les courriers tant attendus.

Les heureux invités du mariage de Monsieur Malefoy et de Mademoiselle Greengrass se sont exprimés chaleureusement : « _Tu rigoles Malefoy, j'espère ?_ » (Harry Potter) « _Je le savais, je le savais ! _» (Lavande Brown) « _Tu m'invites pour m'épouser à sa place ? _» (Pansy Parkinson) « _C'est une blague de très mauvais goût !_ » (Ronald Weasley) « _Il y aura de l'alcool ?_ » (Théodore Nott) « _Je suis très honoré d'être le témoin de Monsieur Malefoy. _» (Severus Rogue) « _Sale fouine incapable d'assumer quoi que se soit._ » (Ginny Weasley)

Nous attendons avec impatiente ce mariage, qui, nous le savons, risque d'être mémorable pour tout un chacun.

* * *

><p><em>Jeune femme dans la lune recherche les clés de sa maison. Contacter Luna Lovegood.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA SANTE<strong>

Suite à une augmentation vertigineuse de la consommation de pus de bulbobus, nous vous rappelons qu'il est interdit d'en ingérer avant 16 ans. De graves séquelles ont été remarquées sur de jeunes consommateurs, notamment au niveau oculaire : troisième œil non extra-lucide, hallucinations temporaires et strabisme récurrent.

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche<strong>

**Kreattur,** l'elfe de maison d'Harry Potter, se recueille chaque jour sur la tombe de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort : « _Seuls ceux qui sont fidèles à un maître peuvent comprendre l'adoration et la dévotion qui nous anime._ »

**Blaise Zabini** a essayé de voler un paon à Monsieur Malefoy sous l'influence de la drogue. Il n'a désormais plus qu'un œil : « _Sale bestiole. Je m'en ferais bien un manteau. Comment ça, ça n'existe pas ? _»

**Pansy Parkinson** a fait une tentative de suicide ratée. « _Je ne savais pas que la baguette magique était l'une de celles des frères Weasley… Je l'ai compris seulement à l'instant où mon nez s'est changé en groin à la place de cette fin que j'attends avec tant d'impatience… »_

* * *

><p><strong>LE MARIAGE MALEFOY A LIEU DEMAIN… DES ÉMOTIONS EN PERSPECTIVES !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LA FUITE DU MARIE AVEC L'ORGANISATRICE, UN ACTE PRÉMÉDITÉ ?<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter vous annonce aujourd'hui, avec horreur, que le mariage de Monsieur Malefoy et de Mademoiselle Greengrass n'aura pas lieu.

En effet, tôt ce matin, Monsieur Malefoy a quitté le manoir, laissant seule Mademoiselle Greengrass. Il semblerait qu'il soit parti avec Mademoiselle Granger, celle-là même qui a organisé le mariage. Pour l'instant, les hypothèses vont bon train. Narcissa Malefoy a refusé de s'exprimer sur ce point, nous laissant dans l'incompréhension totale. Seule Ginny Weasley a daigné commenter les faits : « _Il était tant qu'il montre qu'il est un homme et pas uniquement une petite fouine bondissante._ » Les propos fracassants et incohérents de la jeune femme prouvent bien évidemment qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et donc aucunement consciente de ses paroles.

Pour l'heure, nous pensons que Monsieur Malefoy a été ensorcelé pour accepter de partir avec Mademoiselle Granger. Le couple sera sans doute bientôt appréhendé, ce qui permettra une mise au point et un retour à la normale pour Mademoiselle Greengrass.

* * *

><p><strong>Et si vous lui faisiez la surprise ? Des places pour des matchs de Quidditch sont vendues chaque jour chez balais et brosses !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche<strong>

**Drago Malefoy** confirme sa relation avec Mademoiselle Granger : « _Hermione et moi c'est du sérieux. Elle a eu la patience d'attendre jusqu'à maintenant et plus rien ne changera désormais._ »

**Ginny Weasley** est enceinte : « _Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je voulais le titre de la meilleure maman de sorcière hebdo ? _»

**Pansy Parkinson** est internée d'urgence : _« Mademoiselle Parkinson a fait une crise de désespoir en apprenant que Monsieur Malefoy était partie avec une autre, et que cette autre n'était pas elle. _» Déclare son médecin, le docteur Maluienapris.

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi ne pas amuser votre Dragon domestique avec une pelle à tarte parlante ? Achetez-en dès maintenant chez tout-pour-votre-petit.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DÉBAUCHE ET INSOUCIANCE, OU VA-T-ON DÉSORMAIS ?<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Mademoiselle Granger a accouché cette nuit, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter. L'enfant, une petite fille, s'appelle Eléanor Narcissa Malefoy et semble faire le bonheur de ses parents, Hermione et Drago.

Nous pouvons donc, encore et toujours, nous interroger sur les mœurs des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Cet événement est simplement une manifestation isolée du chaos qui règne dans notre monde. Hermione Granger, amie du survivant, est tombée enceinte à 19 ans à peine d'un homme soupçonné pendant longtemps d'être un mangemort, alors qu'elle était sa maîtresse. Cela n'est-il pas la preuve flagrante de l'impétuosité et de la folie de ces jeunes ? Votre envoyée spéciale est consternée et c'est avec un désespoir tout particulier qu'elle range sa plume pour aujourd'hui.


	2. Tome 2

**Bonjour chers lecteurs!**

**Je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews. Chacune d'elle a été lue avec une attention toute particulière. Vous êtes tout simplement géniaux.**

**Vous avez été nombreux à me demander une suite, et comme je vous adore vraiment vraiment beaucoup, et bien j'en ai fait une. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le tome 1 ;)!**

**Excellente lecture, et merci encore!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez l'impression qu'il vous mène en dragon ? Ne perdez pas votre temps avec du véritasérum ! Utilisez le filtre de fidélité des sœurs Patil, il ne vous échappera plus.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LE MARIAGE GRANGER-MALEFOY BAT DE L'AILE !<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Une enquête approfondie du milieu du show-biz par notre envoyée spéciale, toujours en quête d'éléments croustillants pour vous servir, a révélé d'étranges informations. Le couple formé par les tristement célèbres Drago et Hermione Malefoy, qui rappelons-le, sont parents depuis un an à peine d'une petite Eléanor, semble être l'un des plus houleux de notre société magique.

C'est avec regret que Narcissa Malefoy, la mère du jeune homme, nous explique « _Hermione est une jeune femme pleine de bon sens et elle est très intelligente, c'est certain. Son problème, c'est qu'elle n'a aucune notion de classe ou d'aristocratie, un souci qu'Astoria Greengrass ne connaissait pas._ »

Lorsque l'on a demandé à Narcissa de nous donner plus de détails, elle a semblé ennuyée. Contrairement à Hermione, elle ne souhaite pas ternir la réputation des Malefoy. Cependant, devant l'insistance de votre envoyée spéciale, elle a daigné nous avouer certaines choses. « _Parfois, elle s'oppose à Drago. En plus, elle l'oblige à montrer son affection en public par je ne sais quel moyen. D'autres détails sont plus angoissants encore. Par exemple, elle ne met pratiquement jamais de robes. Elle préfère les pantalons._ »

Le fossé culturel qui sépare le couple pourra-t-il être à l'origine d'une séparation future ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Pansy Parkinson, proche du couple, est formelle : « _Depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, je passe beaucoup de temps avec Drago et Hermione. Je puis vous assurer, malheureusement, qu'ils ne sont absolument pas assortis. Ils se disputent très souvent et j'ai déjà vu Hermione crier et se mettre en colère sous l'œil médusé de mon pauvre Drago. C'est une vraie mégère quand elle s'y met, et je pense qu'elle souffre d'un grave problème psychologique._ »

L'idylle, qui a fait rêver de nombreux sorciers semble, en fait, être une mascarade. Hermione a-t-elle fait du chantage à l'époque du mariage Malefoy-Greengrass dans le but d'obtenir un enfant du riche héritier ? A-t-elle fait boire un filtre d'amour à Drago pour lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait être la femme de sa vie ? Consternation et tristesse sont les émotions qui étreignent votre prévenante Rita Skeeter lorsqu'elle termine cet article pour vous, chers lecteurs.

* * *

><p><em>Femme au troisième œil ultra-performant est en demande de tendresse. Contacter Sybille Trelawney à Poudlard.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTERE DE LA SANTE<strong>

Une chute de hibou est prévue pour la semaine prochaine. Nous vous invitons à acheter de grandes quantités de _MiamHibou _afin d'éviter des attaques intempestives de volatiles furieux.

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE MALEFOY ÉLUE SORCIÈRE LA PLUS SEXY PAR LE JOURNAL DE L'ATTRAPEUR<strong>

Madame Malefoy n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur ce titre, pourtant largement mérité. Nous avons tout de même réussi à obtenir quelques photos pour appuyer le vote des plus assidus à notre journal. Avis et opinion de nos lecteurs les plus endurcis…

_**Drago M., ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard**_ : Celui qui a vendu ces photos de ma femme est mort. Vous lisez bien ? Mort. Prépare-toi mon gars. Et compte tes dents. Dans deux semaines, tu en as dix de moins.

_**Ronald W., ancien gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor**_ : Ca par exemple… C'est Hermione ? Vraiment Hermione ? Je suis… Impressionné.

_**Ginny W., ancienne attrapeuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor**_ : C'est prodigieusement honteux ! Comment osez-vous ?

_**Georges W., ancien batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor :**_ Comment diable avez-vous obtenu cette photo d'Hermione seins nus ?

_**Harry P., ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor :**_ Mais c'est dégoutant ! Est-ce que je vous demande, à vous, de regarder des photos de votre petite sœur en train de prendre sa douche ?

* * *

><p><strong>Rire, c'est bien. Exploser de rire, c'est mieux. Testez la poudre d'explosion hilarante des frères Weasley dès maintenant ! En vente dans les grandes surfaces.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Les jumelles Potter **ont ensorcelé toute une famille dans leur village. « _Nos filles n'ont pas encore conscience de leur don. Elles n'ont fait que changer leurs oreilles en brosses à dent. Soyez indulgents. _» Nous demande leur père.

**Ron Weasley** est muté en Afrique pour les besoin de son métier. Sa compagne, Lavande Brown, s'exprime « _C'est affreux… Les femmes là-bas seront beaucoup plus bronzées que moi ! Je ne fais pas le poids… Oh Merlin, je ne fais pas le poids ! _»

**Pansy Parkinson** semble de nouveau être sur le marché « _Je sais que l'homme que j'aime depuis toujours finira par me revenir. Il suffit d'attendre un peu. Pour l'instant… Je m'ennuie. Je suis ouverte à toute proposition._ »

**Seamus Finnigan** s'est fait agresser mais refuse de donner le nom de la personne qui lui veut du mal. Il a simplement avoué qu'on lui avait arraché une dizaine de dents.

* * *

><p><em>Homme créant des philtres raffinés cherche relation extraconjugale pour étancher sa soif d'aventure. Contacter Severus Rogue, Poudlard.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU DIRECTEUR DE SAINTE MANGOUSTE<strong>

Nous vous rappelons qu'il est inutile d'ensorceler des citrouilles pour halloween. Nous avons déjà reçut de nombreuses plaintes à ce sujet. Ces aliments ne peuvent pas être sympathiques. Ensorcelées, les citrouilles sont pourvues de tronçonneuses (outil moldu très dangereux utilisé pour couper du bois) et peuvent mordre jusqu'à huit jambes en même temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi chercher chez le voisin ce qu'on peut avoir chez soi ? L'engrais aux yeux de botrucs vous garantit une herbe plus verte que chez les autres.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE MALEFOY SERAIT-ELLE UNE MERE INDIGNE ?<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Les affres du couple Malefoy semblent toucher également leur entourage, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter.

Narcissa Malefoy témoigne de la violence avec laquelle Hermione éduque sa fille, Eléanor. «_ Je l'ai surprise en train de lui chanter une chanson moldu. _» Nous explique-t-elle, visiblement choquée. Son visage devient livide tandis qu'elle nous explique que cela «_ pourrait nuire au développement d'Eléanor. Elle ne va bientôt plus savoir à quel monde elle appartient_. »

Remus Lupin, un repris de justice hautement dangereux en raison de son statut de loup-garou, affirme : « _Cela ne pose aucun problème. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'Hermione et Drago initie leur fille au monde qui l'entoure puisse lui être préjudiciable. Au contraire, cela va lui permettre de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Elle ne discriminera pas les moldus comme le font encore certains sorciers aujourd'hui._ »

Pour voir les photos de Monsieur Lupin lors de sa transformation, allez à la page 8.

Ce comportement semble donc être pour le moins polémique. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls agissements d'Hermione Malefoy. Toujours selon Narcissa Malefoy, témoin oculaire des atrocités perpétrées par sa belle fille, Hermione aurait introduit un long fil blanc dans la bouche d'Eléanor, contre son grès, et l'aurait glissé entre ses dents à plusieurs reprises. Sortilège ayant pour but de la rendre édentée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Narcissa nous affirme que la petite se débattait.

Harry Potter, interrogé, semble souffrir le martyr depuis la fin de la guerre. L'œil hagard et la cicatrice rougie, il a expliqué à notre envoyée spéciale : « _C'était du fil dentaire. Cet objet est tout à fait inoffensif quand il est bien utilisé. Les moldus s'en servent très souvent. Et honnêtement, je ne connais pas un enfant de cet âge qui ne se serait pas débattu dans cette situation._ »

L'état de toute évidence désastreux de Monsieur Potter, maintenant père de jumelles qui subissent la folie mentale de leurs parents en jetant des sortilèges à tout va, l'empêche de voir ce qui est réellement important ici : Hermione Malefoy est un monstre.

* * *

><p><strong>Il est grand, il est beau, il va vite et vous pouvez admirer le paysage ! Pourquoi utiliser un balai ou le transplanage quand on peut faire un sky trip à dos de dragon ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DRAGO MALEFOY ÉLU SOURIRE LE PLUS CHARMEUR DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO.<strong>

Comment d'habitude, le micro-chemin de traverse nous permet de recueillir les opinions des femmes… Parce que dans sorcière hebdo, ce sont les femmes qui décident !

_**Ginny W., 19 ans**_ : C'est la deuxième année consécutive, non ? Pourquoi personne ne vote pour Harry Potter ? Ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de sa cicatrice !

_**Pansy P., 21 ans**_ : Oh Drago… Drago, Drago !

_**Lavande B., 20 ans**_ : Je suis une femme casée, je suis une femme casée, je suis une femme… Vous avez l'adresse personnelle de Drago Malefoy ? Mon compagnon n'a jamais voulu que je l'y accompagne.

_**Hermione M., 20 ans**_ : Vous ne trouvez pas insupportable cette idée de sourire charmeur ? Depuis quand vous élisez deux année de suite la même personne ? Je suis persuadée que vous l'avez fait exprès. Combien de groupies surexcitées je vais avoir à tenir éloignées, moi, hein ? Je vous le demande !

* * *

><p><em>Femme au physique de chat souhaite embaucher un tueur à gage pour se débarrasser d'un homme peu fidèle. Contacter old Kitten, Poudlard.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>UNE DISPUTE EN PUBLIC POUR LE COUPLE MALEFOY !<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Alors qu'ils étaient en visite pour une œuvre de charité, les époux Malefoy se sont brusquement et violement disputés.

Hermione Malefoy, visiblement fortement indisposée par l'odeur de la pièce montée, n'a pas supporté que son mari Drago lui en apporte une part. Elle a d'abord fondu en larmes avant de tourner les talons lorsque Narcissa Malefoy lui a fait remarqué qu'il est fort impoli pour une dame de son rang de pleurer en public.

Ginevra Weasley, une proche amie d'Hermione Malefoy, semble aussi atteinte que la jeune femme et défend ouvertement son comportement indigne : « _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a insisté. Il sait que dans son état, elle ne peut avoir que ce genre de réaction. Hermione n'y est pour rien et je suis sure qu'elle a déjà pardonné Drago._ »

Pour consulter les photos d'Hermione Granger en pleurs et sans maquillage, voir page 4. Pour la recette de la pièce montée, voir page 5.

* * *

><p><strong>Manque d'énergie ? Un jus de vénéna, et c'est repartit !<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gentille fille à la plume acérée cherche garçon à problème pour entamer l'écriture d'un livre. Contacter Rita Skeeter à la gazette du sorcier.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTERE DE LA SECURITE INTERNATIONALE<strong>

Il est formellement interdit d'utiliser les hypogriffes comme moyen de transport vers la France. Une maladie appelée « Grippe aviaire » y sévit, et elle touche visiblement les oiseaux. Les hypogriffes ont du sang de volatile dans les veines. Ne l'oubliez pas.

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Severus Rogue ** a été retrouvé à demi-mort dans son bureau à Poudlard. Il aurait reçut un sortilège de découpe membre. Il lui restera de nombreuses séquelles et nous ignorons s'il se réveillera un jour.

**Minerva Mc Gonagall** passe ses journées aux cotés de son compagnon dans l'espoir de le voir ouvrir les yeux. « _Mon pauvre Severus… Il a tellement besoin de moi maintenant. Sans moi, sa vie ne sera plus rien. Mon soutien lui est indispensable._ »

**Eléanor Malefoy** a changé son chat en chauve-souris devant une dizaine de moldus. Sa mère s'est fortement opposée à ce que sa magie soit bridée jusqu'à son entrée en école de sorcellerie. «_ C'est ridicule. Si ma fille avait des parents moins célèbres, on n'en entendrait même pas parler ! _»

**Astoria Greengrass** fait les yeux doux à Blaise Zabini, qui lui semble beaucoup plus séduisant depuis qu'il est borgne. « _Gentil n'a qu'un œil._ » Nous a-t-elle expliqué, convaincue de l'intelligence de sa réplique.

**Hermione Granger** affirme qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans les problèmes de santé de Narcissa Malefoy devenus très importants : « _C'est son obsession pour notre vie conjugale qui la détruit, pas moi_. »

* * *

><p><em>Sorcier aux pouvoirs restreints cherche femme capable de faire le ménage en un tour de main. Contacter Argus Rusard à Poudlard.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CRISE DE COUPLE ET BATAILLE SANGLANTE : UNE VICTIME DANS L'AFFAIRE MALEFOY.<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Suite à un énième conflit survenu dans la vie du couple Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson a été transportée ce matin même à Sainte Mangouste, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter.

La nuit dernière, la jeune femme a été sauvagement agressée par Hermione Malefoy sans qu'elle s'y attende. La mère de Drago, en état de choc évident, nous relate les événements tels qu'ils se sont passés, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix. « _Je me suis levée en pleine nuit parce que j'ai entendu du bruit. Il devait être trois heures du matin. Je suis descendue et je me suis directement rendue dans la cuisine, d'où venait les éclats de voix. Ma belle fille avait la baguette pointée sur Pansy et hurlait des mots sans queue ni tête. Mon pauvre petit Drago était présent et les regardaient, éberlué. Le sortilège qu'Hermione a lancé a déchiré la nuisette de Pansy, qui s'est retrouvée nue et vulnérable dans la cuisine. A cette vision, Hermione a saisit Drago par le bras et ils sont partis, la laissant seule avec moi. Pansy a une égratignure sur le ventre. Elle ne pourra jamais faire de tatouage mystique à cet endroit par la faute d'Hermione._»

Théodore Nott, un ami de Drago, nous donne un tout autre aperçu de la situation. Il semblerait que son passé de mangemort ait endommagé ses capacités mentales. Cependant, dans l'unique optique de permettre à nos lecteurs de se forger une opinion, nous avons recueilli son témoignage. « _De toute évidence, Drago et Hermione sont dingues l'un de l'autre, et cela depuis longtemps déjà. Hermione n'a fait que réagir sainement quand Pansy a surpris Drago dans la cuisine alors qu'il était descendu pour se faire un casse-croute. Elle a essayé de monter sur ses genoux alors qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte sous sa nuisette. Je pense qu'à la place de Drago, j'aurai été flatté du comportement d'Hermione. Une femme aussi sanguine ne peut-être que passionnée. _»

Folie furieuse ? Obsession morbide ? Hermione Malefoy semble devenir quelqu'un de très dangereux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Pansy Parkinson, encore hospitalisée pour une heure, n'en mène pas large.

* * *

><p><strong>LAVANDE BROWN ÉLUE MEILLEURE MAMAN DE SORCIERE HEBDO<strong>

_**Ginny W., 19 ans**_ : Dites-moi que je rêve ! Non, mais je rêve ! Je veux ce titre depuis que j'ai l'âge de dix ans et c'est à cette greluche qu'on le décerne !

_**Luna L., 19 ans**_ : Lavande Brown… C'est ce fantôme qui passe son temps à pleurer dans les toilettes des filles, non ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un enfant. Comment elle fait pour s'en occuper ?

_**Hermione M., 20 ans**_ : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Vous trouvez ça bien, vous, de lancer un sortilège de pin-up à votre ventre pour que votre futur enfant soit un être vivant qui porte exclusivement des jupes, qu'il soit de sexe masculin ou féminin ?

_**Ron W, 21 ans**_ : En voilà une qui mérite amplement ce titre !

* * *

><p><strong>Elle sent mauvais et en plus elle prend de la place : c'est votre serpillère, n'est ce pas ? Celle de la mère Grattesec est pourtant invisible, rétractable et diffuse un délicat parfum de rose… Pensez-y !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION DE LA SECTION DE DETOURNEMENT DE L'ARTISANAT MOLDU<strong>

Une entrée massive de grille-pain non planifiée a eu lieu en territoire sorcier. Il est formellement recommandé de ne pas glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'appareil et de ne pas chercher à faire entrer la prise dans un quelconque trou.

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Millicent Bulstrode** a avalé une baguette magique des _farces pour sorciers facétieux_ pour séduire Georges Weasley. Cela semble avoir fonctionné. Leur mariage est prévu pour le mois prochain.

**Pansy Parkinson** est en prison depuis hier soir. Elle a été surprise en train de mettre du poison dans le verre d'Hermione Granger. Lorsqu'elle a été arrêtée par les forces de l'ordre, elle s'est exprimée. « _Drago et moi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! Personne ne nous enlèvera ça, jamais ! Et surtout pas Granger. Je l'aurai ! Je sais qu'il me reviendra !_ »

**Les jumelles Potter** ont fait pousser une dizaine de pattes de cochon sur leur oncle moldu Dudley Dursley. Harry Potter a commenté. « _Mes filles sont encore très jeunes et Dudley leur a fait peur en riant. On aurait dit le grognement d' un cochon. Elles n'ont fait que le faire ressembler à ce qu'il est réellement. Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat. _»

**Luna Lovegood** a fait une dépression. « _Mademoiselle Lovegood vient de découvrir que les Ronflacks cornus n'existent pas. J'espère que vous ferez preuve de gentillesse à son égard._ » Nous dit sobrement son médecin traitant, le docteur Onmelafaitpasàmoi.

**Pénélope Deauclaire et Percy Weasley** sont de nouveau en couple. « _J'ai toujours aimé le pouvoir. Et puis, de toute façon, maintenant, Seamus est tellement laid sans ses dents…_ » Nous explique Pénélope.

* * *

><p><em>Homme à la barbe blanche se demande s'il n'existerait pas une femme d'un certain âge, sympathique, qui soit en mesure de lui chercher des poux. Contacter Albus Dumbledore à Poudlard.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTERE DES AURORS<strong>

L'équipe Potter, en mission aux alentours de Pré-au-lard la semaine dernière, tiens à présenter ses excuses aux quarante personnes qui ont été changées en commodes, tiroirs, fourchettes et cuillères. L'équipe comportait de nombreux nouveaux membres encore peu habitués aux missions de camouflage.

* * *

><p><strong>FAUSSE ALERTE OU UTILISATION DE MAGIE NOIRE ? LE COUPLE MALEFOY ACCUEILLENT UN NOUVEAU VENU.<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

C'est avec une consternation grandissante que notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter nous rapporte des nouvelles toutes fraîches de Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy sont à nouveau parents. Il s'agit désormais d'un petit Scorpius. Le père de la jeune femme, dont le nom reste complètement inconnu, s'exprime avec toute la difficulté d'un moldu. « _Hermione était enceinte depuis longtemps. Neuf mois en fait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne sa grossesse pour qu'elle ne soit pas médiatisée. Elle a utilisé un sortilège de… Déni je crois. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a appelé. _»

Votre dévouée journaliste, toujours en quête d'une information inédite, est désormais sans voix. Comment Hermione Granger a-t-elle réussi à faire un enfant avec son mari sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? A-t-elle usé d'un sortilège de magie noire ? C'est avec la stupéfaction la plus totale que votre servante vous laisse vous faire une idée sur cette femme qui semble plus proche de Lord Voldemort que Tom Jedusor lui-même.

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Lucius Malefoy** a été pris en flagrant délit alors qu'il taguait un mur de l'inscription « je hais les sang de bourbe. » Interrogé, il nous a affirmé : « _Si je fais ça, c'est pour Narcissa. Ma femme hait les sang de bourbe et moi, j'aime ma femme._ »

**Kingsley Shacklebolt **a été découvert en train d'utiliser un épilateur éleckeltrique, sorte d'outil de torture moldu qui consiste à arracher violement et un à un les poils. « _Je vous jure que c'était uniquement pour mon utilisation personnelle et non pour les jambes de ma secrétaire !_ » S'est-il défendu.

**Kreattur**, l'elfe de maison d'Harry Potter, a déterré le défunt serpent de Lord Voldemort pour l'empailler. Retrouvé juste à temps, l'animal a été replacé dans sa tombe. « _Je suis sur que nous aurions pu être amis. _» A garantit l'elfe.

* * *

><p><strong>Une démangeaison mal placée ? Pourquoi continuer à se gratter inutilement ? Achetez le cataplasme à la morve de gnome ! Efficacité infaillible.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE<strong>

Suite au bruyant article parut dans notre journal la semaine dernière, Monsieur Drago Malefoy a tenu à rétablir les choses.

« _Les prétendues disputes entre ma femme et moi ne sont que pure spéculation. Une idée brillante mise en œuvre par ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy, et mon ancienne amie, Pansy Parkinson. Elles voulaient voir mon mariage se terminer pour des raisons évidentes. Ma mère souhaitait que j'épouse une femme de sang pur, et Pansy a un problème obsessionnel qui fait de moi sa principale préoccupation._

_Par ailleurs, les disputes et les désaccords qui ont pu animer notre vie sont ceux que vous pouvez rencontrer, vous aussi, dans votre vie de tous les jours. Ma femme étant enceinte, elle souffrait de légères sautes d'humeur qui n'ont fait que pimenter notre quotidien, mais ne nous ont en aucun cas fait envisager une quelconque séparation. Nous vous prions donc de cesser, incessamment sous peu ces élucubrations sur notre existence et de continuer la votre en vous focalisant davantage sur votre linge sale._ _Nous sommes des êtres humains, ni plus ni moins._ »

* * *

><p><em>Femme désespérément seule en karma cherche moyen pour récupérer maître des potions. Contacter Sybille Trelawney à Poudlard.<em>


	3. Tome 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vraiment… A force de vous lire et de voir que vous aviez envie d'un troisième tome, ben j'en ai fait un ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me motivent à écrire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE MALEFOY TROMPE SON MARI<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Si votre envoyée spéciale était en manque d'informations croustillantes ces derniers temps, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas cherché du bon coté. En effet, en fouillant dans le sombre passé de la meilleure amie du survivant, votre chère Rita Skeeter a été confrontée à des révélations plus que stupéfiantes. Hermione Malefoy-Granger a été vue avec un homme sur le chemin de traverse. D'après les données récoltées auprès de notre informateur, il s'agirait d'un homme séduisant tournant autour de la trentaine et richement vêtu. Toujours selon notre source, Hermione et ce mystérieux inconnu faisaient plus que discuter. Ils complotaient quelque chose de pas très magie blanche, en secret.

« _Je les ai vu s'embrasser._ Nous confie notre informateur en buvant une pinte de bièrraubeurre. _Pas exactement sur la bouche, mais c'est tout comme. Cet homme était sûr de lui et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir sa baguette dans sa poche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !_ » Ajoute notre fidèle espion avec un clin d'œil lubrique à destination de votre envoyée spéciale si sexy.

Ainsi, la femme si souvent dépeinte comme la sauveuse du monde sorcier serait en fait une infidèle née. Non contente d'avoir envoyé Pansy Parkinson et Narcissa Malefoy à Sainte Mangouste pour des crimes qu'elles n'avaient pas commis, elle se permet de tromper ouvertement son mari, au vu et au su de tout le monde.

« _Je ne comprends pas._ Nous affirme Narcissa Malefoy, rencontrée par hasard au détour d'un couloir de notre hôpital sorcier. _Je ne comprends pas comment cette petite peste peut tromper mon fils. C'est un être si merveilleux, si touchant… Il ne mérite pas un tel affront._ » Narcissa avale ses cachets avec tristesse avant d'ajouter « _Dans un sens, cela ne m'étonne pas tellement. Cette femme est l'enfer incarné. J'espère que Drago se rendra bientôt compte de son erreur et reviendra vers cette chère Pansy, comme cela était prévu au départ. _»

Pour voir une photographie de Pansy Parkinson sous son meilleur jour, aller en page 6.

Femme infidèle, créature diabolique, Hermione Granger fait tout pour rendre la vie des autres insupportable. Ses deux enfants, Eléanor et Scorpius Malefoy, respectivement âgés de deux et un ans devront peut-être finir leurs jours élevés seulement par leur père, abandonnés par une mère indigne.

* * *

><p><em>Femme à la main verte recherche quiconque pourrait planter une graine. Contacter Pomona Chourave, Poudlard.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Luna Lovegood **n'est plus hospitalisée. «_ Mademoiselle Loufoc… Lovegood a simplement besoin d'être entourée. _» Nous a expliqué son médecin, le docteur Onmelafaitpasàmoi.

**Albus Dumbledore** a ouvert une boutique de bonbons aux citrons sur le chemin de traverse afin d'ouvrir ses horizons et d'occuper au mieux ses vacances d'été. Comme le dit si bien son slogan : « _Les bonbons au citron, c'est rafraichissant !_ »

**Les jumelles Potter** ont fait disparaître l'un des balais de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead pour l'offrir à leur mère. Cette dernière nous a affirmé que « _ce sont deux adorables petites filles, douces et aimantes. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé mieux que mes petites crapules. C'est si mignon !_ »

* * *

><p><strong>Changez votre intérieur à volonté en embauchant Nymphadora Tonks. Ses dons de métamorphomage agiront aussi sur votre moral !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTERE DE LA SANTE MAGIQUE<strong>

Il est formellement interdit de se servir des balais magiques ayant été fabriqués avant 1986. Nous vous rappelons que les échardes que contiennent ces instruments magiques sont quasiment impossibles à ôter, sauf amputation.

* * *

><p><strong>L'AMANT D'HERMIONE MALEFOY SERAIT UN DEALER DE POUDRE DE CRAPAUD<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Si vous pensiez tout savoir sur l'état de décrépitude que peut atteindre un être humain, votre envoyée spéciale est là pour vous en apprendre encore davantage. Suite aux investigations poussées de votre dévouée Rita Skeeter et de son nouvel acolyte et informateur, des informations saisissantes ont vu le jour, prêtes à en choquer plus d'un(e) !

Hermione Malefoy-Granger semble, en effet, être dépendance de la substance hallucinogène la plus dangereuse du monde sorcier appelé « poudre de crapaud ». Son énigmatique amant semble lui en fournir régulièrement, comme vous pouvez l'observer en page 2. Rappelons, que cette drogue provoque une impression de flottement, des visions euphoriques et permet aussi de passer cinq jours d'affilés sans manger ni boire. Evidement, cette substance provoque des effets secondaires plutôt néfastes qui se traduisent souvent par des pertes de mémoire, une tendance à produire des étincelles et une somnolence accrue.

Hermione Malefoy, complètement inconsciente, met ainsi en danger toute sa petite famille, risquant le bien-être et peut-être même la vie de ses enfants.

Ginevra Potter, l'une de ses amies nous affirme : « _Hermione ne peut pas se droguer. C'est contraire à toutes ses idées, toutes ses valeurs. C'est tout simplement inconcevable ! _» Hélas, les yeux rouges et la peau déjà ridée de cette jeune femme ne laissent aucun doute quant-au fait qu'Hermione partage, de toute évidence, sa précieuse poudre avec ceux qu'elle affectionne.

Pourquoi cette jeune femme qui, pourtant, est mariée à l'un des hommes les plus sexy de la planète, aspire-t-elle à une vie de déchéance ? Nul ne le sait, mais le sachet de poudre rose et scintillante qu'elle tient dans sa main en page 4, lui, ne ment pas.

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Astoria Greengrass** a cloné son petit-ami, Blaise Zabini avant de s'enfermer avec lui dans leur chambre, en sous-vêtements. « _Un homme avertit en vaut deux._ » Nous a-t-elle asséné, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

**Kingsley Shacklebolt** a été trouvé en possession d'une longue bande qu'il prenait soin d'appliquer sur son entre-jambe, provoquant la panique de sa secrétaire. Convaincue que son patron est exhibitionniste, cette dernière a immédiatement prévenu les autorités compétentes. « _Je vous en prie, c'est une méprise ! Je voulais juste m'épiler le maillot ! _» A-t-il voulu nous faire croire lors de son arrestation.

**Luna Lovegood **aurait besoin d'une surveillance rapprochée. Elle a indiqué récemment à son médecin « _avoir besoin d'une compagnie qui sorte de l'ordinaire et qui lui rappelle Poudlard_ ». La sécurité nationale craint pour Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>Oubliez votre vieux rapeltout qui ne vous indiquait jamais ce dont, précisément, vous deviez vous souvenir. Achetez un oublierien.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTERE DE LA SECURITE INTERNATIONALE<strong>

La pluie de truie qui a sévit récemment est le fruit d'un accord agricole entre l'Angleterre et la France. Ces animaux sont en parfaite santé et ne sont en aucun cas dangereux. S'ils se mettent à parler dans leur langue maternelle et s'énervent, il suffit de leur passer un air de la chanteuse_ Edith Piaf _ pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE MALEFOY ÉLUE SORCIÈRE LA PLUS SEXY PAR LE JOURNAL DE L'ATTRAPEUR<strong>

Pour la seconde année consécutive, la séduisante Madame Malefoy pose pour nous dans une position plus que suggestive, nous prouvant une fois de plus que OUI messieurs, nous avons bien fait de voter pour elle.

**_Ronald W., ancien gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor_** : Je… Et ben…

**_Drago M., ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard_** : Ce journal ne publiera plus jamais aucun article. Jamais. J'y veillerai.

**_Harry P., ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor_** : Je crois que je vais vomir. Ôtez-moi ça de là !

**_Georges W., ancien batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor_** : Je ne sais pas qui a pris cette photo, mais, crois moi, qui que tu sois, cette image des fesses d'Hermione est sans doute l'une des dernières choses que tu verras dans ta vie.

**_Luna L., ancienne supportrice de Serdaigle_** : C'est normal qu'on la voie toute nue ?

* * *

><p><em>Homme au doigt manquant fera son possible pour débroussailler une belle plante. Contacter Peter Pettigrow, Azkaban.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTERE DES AURORS<strong>

L'équipe Potter, en mission aux alentours du centre ville de Londres, s'estime totalement hors de cause pour ce qui est de la pluie diluvienne qui est tombée durant trois semaines suite à leur mission de détournement des quatre éléments.

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Pansy Parkinson** nous a annoncé ces futures fiançailles avec Drago Malefoy. «_ Il me revient, je le sais, je le sens. _»

**Severus Rogue** a fait un serment inviolable avec Minerva Mc Gonagall. Il lui a ainsi juré une fidélité éternelle.

**Narcissa Malefoy** a embauché un organisateur de mariage pour organiser celui de son fils et de Pansy Parkinson dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort vous manque ? Abonnez vous à « la déchéance des sang-purs » le magazine des laissés pour compte.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE MALEFOY, UNE ALCOOLIQUE NOTOIRE ?<strong>

Sans doute dévastée par son comportement odieux, Hermione Malefoy-Granger a été surprise en possession d'une dizaine de bouteille d'alcool sorcier.

Son meilleur ami, dont la cicatrice enflée laisse transparaître son état de santé désastreux, refuse la vérité. « _Hermione a des choses très importantes en tête en ce moment. Ce qu'elle fait est très sérieux et vous risquez de tout compromettre avec vos reportages. Vous allez tout foutre en l'air à force de vous acharner comme ça ! _»

Son œil vitreux et sa main tremblante nous révèlent, malheureusement, que lui aussi est dépendant de cette drogue dure.

« _J'ai toujours su qu'elle tournerai mal, cette idiote._ Dit Pansy Parkinson, fraîche et dispose._ Tu peux venir me chercher quand tu veux, Drago ! Je t'attends ! Je m'occuperai bien de toi, je te le promets._ »

Pour voir une photo d'Harry Potter avec une bierraubeurre à la main, feuilleter jusqu'en page 9.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est un vilain petit dragon que vous avez là… Quoi ? C'est votre fils ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à Super MacGo de s'en occuper ? Résultats d'obéissance garantis sous une semaine. Satisfait ou remboursé.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DE LA SECTION DE DETOURNEMENT DE L'ARTISANAT MOLDU<strong>

Suite à de nombreux accidents après une acquisition massive de trottinettes eleckeltricque, nous vous rappelons que ces dernières ne peuvent pas voler. Il s'agit d'une invention moldue qui n'a pas encore été adaptée au monde sorcier. Cessez de vous jeter par les fenêtres, préférez le bitume.

* * *

><p><em>Sorcière extralucide risque de sombrer dans la dépression d'ici trois jours selon l'alignement des astéroïdes phares de Jupiter. Contacter Sibylle Trewalney, Poudlard.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Votre vie sexuelle manque de punch et ça vous déprime? Ne devenez pas abstinent,"Magic Luxuria" vous attend. Installé sur le chemin de traverse, le sex-shop d'Hermione vous fera oublier qui vous étiez avant de connaître le plaisir, le vrai.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche<strong>

**Ron Weasley **a été muté en France dans le cadre de ses obligations. «_ Non, je refuse. C'est plein de fromage qui pue. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! _» A avoué, en pleurs, son épouse Lavande Brown.

**Rita Skeeter **a été trouvée nue dans les bras de son informateur. « _Voilà de quoi compromettre un peu ses articles mensongers _! » A ricané Ginny Potter.

**Percy Weasley** a quitté Pénélope Deauclaire pour Seamus Finnigan.

* * *

><p><strong>Un vent de nouveauté souffle dans votre cuisine… Et oui, non content d'obtenir le meilleur score en termes de vitesse d'épluchage, ce décortique-légume sait aussi faire la vaisselle !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMUNIQUE DU MINISTERE DE PROTECTION DES CREATURES MAGIQUES<strong>

Le décret n°1525 ne semble pas avoir été bien compris. Il n'autorise pas à habiller des elfes de maison comme s'il s'agissait de poupées mais à permettre le don de vêtement à ces créatures magiques. Nous tenons à vous rappeler que cette réforme a pour but de donner plus d'indépendance aux elfes et non de les instrumentaliser en leurs mettant des nœuds dans les cheveux (s'ils en ont).

* * *

><p><strong>Ouille, une coupure ! N'oubliez pas d'y appliquer de l'onguent soigne-bobo !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RONALD WEASLEY ÉLU SOURIRE LE PLUS CHARMEUR DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO.<strong>

Comme d'habitude, le micro-chemin de traverse nous permet de recueillir les opinions des femmes… Parce que dans sorcière hebdo, ce sont les femmes qui décident !

**_Lavande B., 21 ans_ : **Je suis excitée, oh oui, je suis tellement excitée !

**_Ginny W., 20 ans_ : **Non, attendez, il y a erreur sur la personne. Ce n'est possible. Vous n'avez pas pu le choisir LUI à la place d'Harry ! Mais pourquoi tant de haine, pourquoi ?

**_Hermione M., 21_ _ans_ : **Il lui manque une canine, non ? Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçue.

**_Luna L., 20 ans_ : **Pas étonnant qu'il fasse une grimace sur la photo, avec les centaines de joncheruines qui lui tourne autour ces derniers temps…

* * *

><p><em>Sorcier âgé mais vigoureux est prêt à redonner une nouvelle vie à certains de ses pouvoirs spéciaux. Contacter Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>LE COIN DES POTINS DE SORCIÈRE HEBDO PAR Astrid Scoopenpoche.<strong>

**Rita Skeeter **et son informateur se sont officiellement fiancés. « _Au fait, je m'appelle Colin Crivey !_ » Nous-a-t-il dévoilé.

**Luna Lovegood **a solidifié le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde afin d'en faire son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes sont actuellement introuvables. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, a avoué trouver cela « _fort divertissant et extrêmement ingénieux_ ».

**Kreattur**, l'elfe de maison d'Harry Potter, a été retrouvé en train de graver « I love Voldy snake » sur le tableau représentant sa défunte propriétaire.

**Eleanor Malefoy** a créé un typhon en voulant rafraîchir son père qui sortait d'une séance de sport. « _Ma fille à des pouvoirs biens trop puissants, c'est tout. Votre mécontentement reflète votre jalousie._ » A décrété son père, Drago Malefoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Etre puissant ne sert à rien quand on n'a pas à sa portée la baguette magique la plus tendance qui soit. Heureusement pour vous, woodland vient d'ouvrir ses portes et vous propose des baguettes à la mode et adaptées à vos moindre désirs. Dépêchez-vous ! Le modèle Potter est déjà en rupture de stock. Plume de phénix non contractuelle.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE MALEFOY ORGANISE UNE ORGIE POUR SON MARI<strong>

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Samedi dernier, dans la décadence la plus totale, la meilleure amie du survivant nous a une nouvelle fois prouvé à quel point elle pouvait tromper son monde. Donnant mille et un prétextes pour se soustraire à ses responsabilités, elle donne une explication improbable à son comportement récent.

« _Tout ce que vous avez vu et entendu ces derniers temps était faux. Je n'ai pas d'amant, je ne me drogue pas et je ne suis pas alcoolique. En réalité, j'ai organisé une fête pour les vingt deux ans de mon mari. Ne pouvant pas lui en parler, j'ai rencontré Sean seule. Il est organisateur de fêtes de ce genre. C'est lui qui a organisé celle à laquelle nous avons tous assistés à la fin de la guerre. La poudre qu'il m'a confiée est en fait de la poussière de fée. Elle est du plus bel effet sur une table bien dressée. Quant-aux bouteilles d'alcool, elles avaient pour but, bien évidemment, d'animer un peu la soirée._ »

En tournant les talons, elle feint un sourire qui ressemble à une grimace et nous dit : « _Au fait, Sean est gay._ »

Voilà qui achève la fabuleuse démonstration de votre dévouée reporter. Hermione Malefoy est, et restera une menteuse invétérée prête à raconter tout et n'importe quoi pour servir ses intérêts. Il est évident que la soirée à laquelle ses invités ont été conviés était une orgie. Cherchait-elle à se faire pardonner toutes ses erreurs ? Voulait-elle que son mari goûte lui aussi à l'infidélité ? Quoi qu'il en soit c'est, complètement consternée, que votre envoyée spéciale vous laisse réfléchir aux frasques d'Hermione Malefoy.


End file.
